


Music Oneshots

by loverboi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboi/pseuds/loverboi
Summary: Basically - musical oneshots





	Music Oneshots

**_It's the strangest feeling_ **  
**_Feeling this way for you_ **  
**_There's something in the way you move_ **  
**_Something in the way you move_ **  
**_With you I'm never healing_ **  
**_It's heartache through and through_ **  
**_There's something in the way you move_ **  
**_I don't know what it is you do_ **  
**_Not one bone in your body good enough for me_ **  
**_But this heart is open, bloodstain on my sleeve_ **  
**_When our eyes meet, I can only see the end_ **  
**_But tonight I'm here, yours again_ **

 

It's no secret that Steve's impatient, but he never told anyone that he got jealous easily. And a good reason too, because the blonde has been chasing after his best friend for years. Since he's only fifteen, almost sixteen, it doesn't seem to be that long. But it feels like years to the blonde. But it's only 1934, and homosexuals are just... You get arrested or killed if someone finds out what your gender preference is the same gender. And oh God, it's heartbreaking. The way the small blonde yearns for just the smallest kiss. But he's okay with Bucky breaking his heart, because it's him who does it. 

 _**But tonight I'm gonna lose it all** _  
_**Playing with fire, I was the first to fall** _  
_**Heart is sinking like a cannonball** _  
_**Baby, kill it, what you waiting for?** _

 

"Stevie, _come on_." 

Steve sighs heavily, because he cannot believe how he let Bucky (of all people) get freaking drunk. He knows how bad Bucky's drinking problem is, so when he bought a shit ton of whiskey, he should have hidden them somewhere where Bucky wouldn't be able to find them. "Buck, come on. Let's get you into b- Mph!"

The blonde twenty-one year old is cut off when his drunken friend is pinning him to the wall while french kissing him. Steve would be lying through his teeth if he said that he didn't enjoy it, but the fact is that Bucky is still drunk, and Steve wants him to be sober if he kisses him like this. 

 

 

**_Something in the way you move_ **  
**_Something in the way you do it_ **  
**_Something in the way you move_ **  
**_Oh_ **  
**_Something in the way you move_ **  
**_Something in the way you do it_ **  
**_Something in the way you move_ **  
**_Oh_ **  
**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **  
**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

 

Steve's twenty-three, and the feelings he has for his best friend still haven't gone away. But tonight, he's watching Bucky dance with a dark haired, brown eyed woman. Elora, he thinks her name is, though he wasn't paying attention when Bucky introduced her to him. But she's tall, and has nice hair, and she has a nice figure, and has gorgeous eyes that echoed of the chocolate Sarah Rogers used to make during the winter. 

 

_Everything I'm not,_ he thinks as he makes his way to the bathroom of the night club, forcing himself to throw up. 

 

 

 

**_There's an evil night air_ **  
**_The stars don't shine tonight (night)_ **  
**_There's something in the way you do_ **  
**_There's something in the way you_ **  
**_Push me closer, further_ **  
**_Break me just enough_ **  
**_Your lies always seem so true_ **  
**_There's nothing left for me to lose_ **  
**_There's not one thing I can do to change your ways_ **  
**_But I can't sit back and take the lonely days_ **  
**_When our eyes meet, I can only see the end_ **  
**_And tonight the rain pours again_ **

 

After three months, Steve weighs not even one hundred pounds like he used to. And maybe, Bucky will agree to go on a date with him, just this once. But his hopes are shattered when he continues to see Bucky flirting and flirting with girls. His self confidence dropping every waking moment of every day, until the blonde's barely eating anything at all. Hell, he only comes out of his room when Bucky's at work, when he can cry his eyes out to the point where his eyes are puffy. 

 

 

**_But tonight I'm gonna lose it all_ **   
**_Playing with fire, I was the first to fall_ **   
**_Heart is sinking like a cannonball_ **   
**_Baby, kill it, what you waiting for?_ **

**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Something in the way you do it_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Oh_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Something in the way you do it_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Oh_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **   
**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **   
**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **   
**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **   
**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **   
**_Oh oh oh oh oh_ **

 

 Steve sits down on the couch, nestling Bucky for warmth, shivering through his teeth. But when the dark-haired male traces over his ribcage, he freezes and looks up at Buck, eyes curious. He hasn't touched him like this since he was twenty-one, when Bucky was wasted out of his mind. "Buck, what are you doin-" 

Bucky shushes him, and plants a soft kiss against his forehead. "Did you honestly think I would notice Steve? How you look at me like I'm the moon and the stars?" He asks, and Steve looks down in shame, because he's been discovered. His queer feelings have been found out, by the person he wanted to hide them from. "Seriously? I like it when you aren't gettin' into fights all the damn time, but starving yourself? Why, you're skinny enough as it is. You _need_ to eat Steve." 

"I thought..." He trails off before biting into his lip softly. "I thought that maybe... Maybe I'd have a shot with you. But it doesn't matter because no one could love someone like me ," he murmurs out, his voice sounding broken. And he can feel his heart practically shattering as he gets up and goes to his room, locking the door. 

**_But tonight I'm gonna lose it all_ **   
**_Playing with fire, I was the first to fall_ **   
**_Heart is sinking like a cannonball_ **   
**_Baby, kill it, what you waiting for?_ **

**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Something in the way you do it_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Oh_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Something in the way you do it_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Oh_ **

**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Something in the way you do it_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Oh_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Something in the way you do it_ **   
**_Something in the way you move_ **   
**_Oh_ **

 

Bucky knocks on the door for the hundredth time that day, sighing. Sighing as he hears the broken and choked out sobs from the other side of the door, shutting his eyes. 

 

This is your fault. If you'd told him how you felt sooner, he wouldn't be starving himself. He wouldn't be in this mess! 

 

He takes a handful of his hair, leaning against the door. "Steve... Please, let me in. I know you're hurting, but you need to eat. Steve... Remember when you said that no one could love someone like you? W-well, you're wrong pal. I love you. It's always been you, and I will gladly show you if you just _let me in_." Bucky sighs, his eyes opening as he figures that it won't work. That the plate of food he has in his hands is just going to go to waste, but then the door's opening and Steve's standing there. And Bucky's heart aches, because Steve looks so broken, and it's because of him. 

 

"Bucky... You love me?" 

 

His blue eyes meet Bucky's green-blue ones and Bucky nods his head. "I always have pal, and I always will. Till the end of the line," he holds out the plate in hopes that Steve will take it and get _some_ food into him. And he does, while his cheeks red. 

 

"I love you too Buck. Until the end of the line."


End file.
